


Reinvention

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt - Dragon Age 100 Challenge</p><p>Innocence - Cullen x Inquisitor</p><p>Somebody's a virgin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reinvention

“Cullen, is this your first time?”

His face, awash with doubt, turned beet red as he struggled to catch his breath. His eyes left hers.

It was only moments ago she could feel his desire as they frantically removed each other’s clothing, kissing each other hotly, exploring and lustful, bodies surging together, tongues darting and licking in sensitive spots, hands groping and rubbing and squeezing in equal measure. She had felt his manhood straining under his small clothes, grinding against her, his breath quickening against her ear, but once she invited him in, suddenly everything had stopped.

“Cullen, it’s fine, you can be honest with me. Is it?” She had suspected this before, but it had seemed presumptuous to ask.

His eyes snapped shut, his wet lips pulled into a grimace. “I…Maker, yes.” He traced his finger along the scar on her arm. “That…isn’t a problem for you, is it? I mean, I hope I can, ah, be good enough for you.”

She was almost brought to tears by his question. She cradled his beautiful face and caressed his cheek with the back of her hand, staring into his amber eyes. She would not leave him with any doubts.

“Of course it isn’t a problem, I love you. And you could never be anything less than perfect.” She reached down and gently tugged at his breeches.

He smiled at her; that crooked smile that made her come undone, his confidence returning.

She decided right then and there that she too was innocent, because he was the only one who would ever matter.


End file.
